Second Chance Yagredin Music Festival 01
Second Chance Yagredin Music Festival 01, often referred as 2YMF 01, was the debut edition of the Second Chance Yagredin Music Festival. The edition was held in Esporas, Astenau as it was chosen as the host country. Florence Welch was selected as the presenter of the event. Twenty-three countries participated in the first edition, all of them being debutants as it was the first edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU). Among the founding countries were Anteera, Astenau, Aythmos and Zhavina, Casacolburg, Cyncordia, Deltascape Ω-Type, Drakkengrad, Dsôn Ílios, Eiwora, Harukona, Hmltša, Luania, Mirtylanzea, Nabeelo, Pacamonea, Ryza, Saint Khalia, Skaarvaag, Sunlit Sands, Vulpihjel, Yaranesia, Ynaiven and Zarjaia. The recap has been published on the 12th of november, while the results were shown on the 21st of november 2018. The winner of the edition was Aythmos and Zhavina with the song "Brat Na Brata" performed by Tea Tairović & Ivana Krunić, which scored 171 points, sixty-seven points over the runner-up, Zarjaia with 104 points and the song "Plakala" from Kazka. The top 3 complete made Saint Khalia with Alina Eremia & Mark Stam's song "Doar Noi" with an amount of 103 points. Pacamonea received only 22 points and was therefore the last place of the first edition. Rules Every special edition is named as that because only a certain type of songs is allowed to take part in this event. For the Second Chance Yagredin Music Festival the rules are as it follows. The competing songs has to be from previous national selections for the YMF main event. Therefore it does not matter whether it was in ESC national finals or worldcharts. As soon as a song did not win a selection, it can be sent to the 2YMF. Of course not the winner, or better the song that gets chosen to represent the country. Furthermore it has not be the runner-up, any song that didn't get send is allowed. The songs are still checked by a certain commision, which discuss the acceptability of each song. Languages To mark the versality of Yagredin, each edition has a language table to get an overview over the languages. Running Order The offical running order for the show was decided by the YBU to make the show as exciting as possible and to have the maximum of excitement in the show. The show was opened by Cyncordia, finishing 17th and it was closed by Saint Khalia, taking the 3rd place. Meaning that the opening act finished rather in the bottom and closing position finished in the top 5. Participants With twenty-three countries, there were also twenty-three artists debuting in the history of the YMF. We are deviding between men, women and groups. This edition had 17 female participants and only 4 male participant. Furthermore the edition had 9 groups. The percentages for the distribution are 57% woman, 30% groups and only 13% men. Returning Artists Results Twenty-three countries participated in the final, with all of the participating countries had to cast in their vote. Voting Grid To ensure that every vote was counted correctly, the YBU is publishing every voting grid of the certain edition after the end of it. So every country can take a look into the voting and knows who they did vote and who did vote for them. Official Videos